


Taking Care Of Peter

by heythereshipfreak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:11:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: Peter's body felt like they were on fire, and he felt pain when Thor's voice boomed through the whole room, Steve loud laughter too, his face must have shown his discomfort, next thing he knew, Harley had suddenly jump in front of him, cupping his face, Peter just flinched away. Harley then pulls off his hoodie, then puts it over Peter, knowing so well that once Peter is feeling overwhelmed, all he needs is rest. As Harley's hoodie was tad too big for Peter, he grabs the sleeves and slowly drag Peter away, he drags Peter to his own room.





	Taking Care Of Peter

Peter walks into the compound, more like dragging himself, his senses were dialed up to an 8 right now, he was getting sensitive to the light, to the sound, to the heat. It was movie night at the compound, but Peter's body can't help it at all. He drags himself to the common room, wanting to greet everyone present. Peter groans when he hears Bucky laughter filled the room, he walks in and there Bucky and Thor were sprawled on the floor, with the console in front of them. Sam was on the couch with Steve as they was holding onto the console, Harley was sitting at the far end of the couch, watching them play as he did his reading. Natasha and Clint were at the other couch cheering them on.

Peter's body felt like they were on fire, and he felt pain when Thor's voice boomed through the whole room, Steve loud laughter too, his face must have shown his discomfort, next thing he knew, Harley had suddenly jump in front of him, cupping his face, Peter just flinched away. Harley then pulls off his hoodie, then puts it over Peter, knowing so well that once Peter is feeling overwhelmed, all he needs is rest. As Harley's hoodie was tad too big for Peter, he grabs the sleeves and slowly drag Peter away, he drags Peter to his own room.

He sat Peter down on the side of the bed, he then walks over to the window where he pulls the curtain close, the room was then dimmed to the lowest setting, Peter always like it when the bed was warmer, so Harley turns on the heater in his bed, he fluffs up the pillow for Peter. Peter sat there and just continue to watch Harley. After setting up everything, Harley helped Peter and lays him down, he pushes Peter's messy hair back, and kissed his forehead.

“Time to rest babe.” Harley whispers to Peter, not wanting to be too loud.

“Thanks.” Peter whispers back, he closed his eyes and dozed off in Harley's hoodie.

Harley smiles and went to his study table, he continues his homework as he wait for Peter to wake up. He had texted Tony to tell him that Peter had a rough day, and they might skip movie night, and he had told Friday to no disturb them as Peter is overwhelmed. It was later in the evening when Peter finally woke up. He must have felt better, he sat up and rubs his tired eyes, Harley was still there at his study table. Peter got out of bed and walks up to Harley quietly. He stood behind him, and hugs him, kissing the back of his head.

“Hey there.” Harley greets him.

“Hey.” Peter said tiredly.

“How are you feeling?” Harley asked him.

“Much better. Thank you babe.” Peter said, as he leans down and kissed Harley's cheeks.

“Hey, I'm always here for you alright, love.” Harley said as he squeezed his arms lightly.

“Should we go down and grab dinner?” Peter asked tiredly

“Lucky you, Steve made some food for us, he left it in the heater for us.” Harley said as he got up and grabs the food.

“Well aren't i lucky? I have such an understanding and caring boyfriend.” Peter said as he sat in Harley's chair, grinning up to him.

“You bet you do.” Harley said as he kissed Peter's forehead.


End file.
